When we meet Will we be able to change the future
by SecretWriter010
Summary: FBefore moving to Forks Bella received the twilight saga and now she moving to forks...On Christmas break the Cullen's received the same books & now school going to start...what will happen when they meet...will the be able to make their love come to life
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THE WRITER OF THIS IS STEPHENIE MEYER **_

**BPOV:**

I couldn't everything I read. What were we going to do with all that information what was it going to change. Were they real the Cullen's I mean. Was I going to go to Forks and fall in love with a vampire and have my heart broken and was I going to cause a war. And even though this is going to sound crazy. I wish it happens because to not know what the 'Bella' in the book felt would kill me.

**EPOV:**

What was going to happen school starts tomorrow was she going to be their was I going to meet her. My family were excited even Rosalie. But I wasn't so sure. What if we cause her pain what if we hurt her. The thing was that I couldn't go the rest of my life with out knowing her.

**Author's Note**

_Please help I have a new story in mind tell me what you think of this pre view the prolog will be up on Monday. Please review….._


	2. First Day

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS THE WRITER OF THIS IS STEPHENIE MEYER **_

**BPOV:**

I sat here in my room wondering how long would it be before I meet them. Would it be days, weeks, or months, if what S. Meyer said was true they also got the books. Maybe he left so that he wouldn't have to meet me. What would I do then? Would I just go back? The important question was back to what. My mother could careless if I'm fine or happy. My father is so deep in work I'd be luck if he remembered I was alive. So what would I do? I came here hoping to find them. If they aren't here I don't know what I do.

I looked at the clock and saw it was seven forty-five am. So I head out the door to school and see what I found.

…

As I head into the office I notice that their were only two car parked outside a silver Volvo and a red m3. My heart beat speed up a little more could it be them. I push thru the office door and came face to face with an elder women with gray her and thick rim glass her tag read 'Ms. Cope.'

The elder women looked and said "May I help you sweet ?"

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new and I wanted to get my schedule." I told her.

"Oh yes, schedules are getting printed so way don't you go have a seat and I call you up.

I turn and took the seat to the right of the room and pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights. I enjoyed reading it was my escape from reality. I sat their reading until I heard the first name called.

"Edward Cullen, ." Ms. Cope called up. I looked up and their he was but he wasn't looking at Ms. Cope he was staring at me. We just stared at each other until finally Ms. Cope called my name 'Isabella Swan.'

**EPOV:**

There was my angel, when she walked into the office Jasper and Emmett both place their hand on my shoulder to refrain me from approaching her. As she spoke to Ms. Cope her voice low and you could hear the sadness in it. When she went to sit and pulled out her book she seemed so engrossed in it I couldn't keep my eyes . She finally looked up when Ms Cope called my name and there we stood staring at each other.

'_We all have our schedule Eddie…' _Emmett thought and broke me out of my trans.

"Now sweetie you need to have all your teacher sign this slip and bring it back to me at the end of the day." Ms Cope told her.

"Okay can I get a map for the school please." Bella asked and before I or even Ms. Cope could answer Alice and Rose walked up and spoke.

"Well show her we all have the same classes." Alice said and Rosalie continued, "It makes sense."

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**So Bella and the Cullen's together I know its short but I'm going to be doing not only longer chapter but posting every other days. So please review and if there is something you want to see happen send it out I'll make it happen and thanks to everyone that review and add me to alerts and favs…..**


End file.
